


【有尔】枕边书🔞

by Unnamed_planet



Category: jackgyeom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnamed_planet/pseuds/Unnamed_planet
Summary: 体型差｜爱欲纠缠｜诱鹅
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	【有尔】枕边书🔞

第五杯红酒。

金有谦隔着桌子捉住王嘉尔的手腕，“不许喝了，乖。”王嘉尔故意不理，眯了眼睛朝小恋人笑。狡黠的眼尾和盈润的唇瓣呼应出相得益彰的粉嫩颜色，晕开几分浓稠的醉意，懒懒散散地勾人心。

呼吸顿滞，金有谦收紧指节，察觉了窜上耳尖的殷红的燥热、和漫到指腹的凉。王嘉尔垂眼瞥缠在腕骨上的手，慢吞地开口，语气里是心知肚明的挑逗，“我们谦呐~”

金有谦恼他的敏锐，“你干嘛？”才说完自己便又溺着笑起来。王嘉尔挣开手，起身往金有谦那儿去，几步路走的摇摇摆摆，却被酒意烘托出些意外的风情来。

直接跨坐到金有谦的长腿上，下巴撑在小恋人的颈窝，存了心用新生的胡茬搔他的痒。未几，唇便湿湿热热地贴上了耳廓，压低的气音戏谑又暗昧，“干~”

金有谦爆了粗，压住身上人儿的后脑发了狠地吻。齿尖划到唇瓣内侧的软肉，探入口腔的舌恣肆地舔吮，狂暴而无章法。王嘉尔吃痛，无意地浅吟出声，结果被探进衣服的掌揉捏着腰臀相接处的敏感带，软了身子整个贴在金有谦怀里。

津液交换的情色水声逼得金有谦小腹处的热流腾冲而上，干脆把人扛在了肩上直奔卧室，不顾身后的桌椅被带的乒乓作响。

进了房间，搂抱着跌在床上，金有谦欺身撑在上方。王嘉尔扬起脸，盯着爱人激吻后红肿的唇仔细地看，然后伸手绕住金有谦的颈，借了力微微起身，从唇角直吻到锁骨，细细密密的濡湿，而后又折回去，轻柔而温吞地啃咬金有谦随着唾液吞咽而滚动的喉结。

金有谦的鼻息越发重起来，腾出单手三下两下地扯掉了自己和王嘉尔身上的T恤，又探手去拽下裤的扣子，偏偏一时解不开，燥地抓着王嘉尔的手往下身送，“Jack…帮我脱嘛。”王嘉尔对金有谦情欲浓时略显喑哑的奶音喜欢得紧，便也不逗他，乖巧地动手把两人的外裤和内裤一同褪掉。

早已勃起的性器灼热地抵在腿间，金有谦这时却又耐下了心来，垂首在王嘉尔的胸前，舌尖仔细辗转着研磨两粒乳珠。身下人难耐地轻哼出声，挺身把硬挺起来的乳粒往爱人温热的口腔送，指尖扣进金有谦背上的肌肉里，呻吟着求告，“谦米，你摸摸我，快点…摸摸我…”金有谦安抚地吻王嘉尔无意识微张着的唇，一手掌住他硬勃的分身，轻轻圈紧挤压柱身，拇指指腹持续刺激着顶端，另一手则探到爱人身后，揉捏他饱满的臀肉。

接连不断的电流，从分身传到尾骨，再沿着脊椎攀附到脑皮层，冲击成涨潮的酥麻快感，王嘉尔涣散地低唤，又勉力撑起点意识，伸手去套弄金有谦肿胀的发烫的柱身。被性欲的潮反复冲刷着，手上难以聚力，撸动起来反倒惹得金有谦愈发难挨。

于是，金有谦贴近了耳朵说，“宝贝，用点力呀。”搂着人侧过身去，交替着揉搓两瓣已泛了红的臀瓣，指尖间断地扫过后穴口。王嘉尔触电般地抖了几下，“嗯…唔…”的呻吟溢出喉咙。有些许想躲，却又忍不住把身子往金有谦手里送。反手掌心里炽热的性器，在主人的动作下有意无意地擦过股沟，烧得单薄的皮肤惊人的烫。

金有谦看时候差不多，暂停了手。突然失去了快感的来源，王嘉尔迷离着眼睛扭头看，金有谦亲亲恋人的侧脸，“乖，我去拿润滑剂。”很快便折身回来，伸出食指和中指，微微加了力道按摩王嘉尔的穴口，在他短促的惊叫声中挤了润滑剂进去。冰凉的触感惹来嗔怪的埋怨，“凉死了呀…谦米是坏人！”

金有谦不语，探进中指，缓慢而温柔地扩张王嘉尔紧紧吸附着他的手指的内壁，感受到他因为外物侵入而骤然僵直的脊背，便抬了另外的手抚上爱人的腰背，安抚而怜惜地上下轻揉着令他放松。掌下紧绷的肌肉逐渐松弛，金有谦便再加了手指，在穴腔内转动进出、试探着抠挖滚烫的内壁上密匝的褶皱，听着王嘉尔迷乱而亢奋的轻呼，看着爱人股缝间的皱口翕动着吞吐自己的手指，金有谦也越发兴奋起来，小心地探入第三根手指，往后穴的更深处挺进。

王嘉尔的身体陡然绷紧，烟嗓被欲火燃的格外嘶哑，呻吟几乎成了哭喊，“啊啊啊不行谦呐不可以碰那里，不要…不…呜呜…”金有谦知道是探到了前列腺，便进进出出，集中进攻那敏感至极的一处。王嘉尔死命咬住食指指节，却还是难忍叫地愈发大声，“不行…啊啊啊…不…谦呐…要射…要射了…嗯——”整个身体都在紧张地收缩，头向后仰着抵在金有谦的颈窝，浓稠的白液从分身射出。

金有谦退出手指，将炙热的肉棒对准穴口一顶到底，王嘉尔闷哼出声，刚刚高潮过的内壁敏感到了极点，肠肉猛地箍住金有谦肿硬的分身，金有谦在恋人内壁的挤夹之下，呼吸几乎滞住，快感从肠壁包裹着的分身顶端直冲大脑，立刻便腰身耸动抽送起来，虽然着意克制了力道，却每下都幅度极大、直捣穴心。

高潮过后才疲软下来的分身在小恋人生猛地冲撞下再次挺立起来，王嘉尔有些迷乱地伸手想要握住金有谦的胳膊来找到配合发力的着力点，口中情迷的呻吟几乎未断。肉棒没在滚烫的体内，金有谦却突然停了动作。王嘉尔抓着金有谦的手指，“唔…怎么停下了…不要停嘛…”金有谦使坏，压了声音问，“Jack，想要吗？想要谦米给你吗？”王嘉尔的回答夹杂着欲求未满的泣音，“要…好想要谦米…”倾身轻舔乞求自己的恋人的耳垂，“Jackson叫我哥哥的话，谦米就会给哦。”像蛊惑人心的邪恶小妖精。

王嘉尔有些涣散地愣怔，察觉到穴腔内金有谦硬挺的分身正在坏心地抵着自己最敏感的地带，拽过金有谦的手不轻不重地咬，“哥哥…有谦哥哥，我最喜欢的有谦哥哥…”明明是热烈开放的人，却在情事时的一句哥哥含了羞带了怯，周身都透着格外粉红的颜色。王嘉尔因情欲而沙哑了几分的嗓音，柔柔地刮擦着金有谦的耳膜和心脏。像是骤然被注射了整支的肾上腺素，金有谦感受到下腹再次突兀汹涌起来的热流，扣住恋人的肩膀，在他弹软的臀肉之间猛烈地抽送。

王嘉尔被海啸般的快感席卷着，整具身体酥麻地完全失了力气，徒劳地挥着手试图抓住些什么以当作欲海中支点。剔透的生理泪水沿着耳侧滑落，口中的呻吟声越发辗转。金有谦垂眼扫视到自己被恋人的体液和润滑剂研磨的笼了有些淫靡的水膜的阴茎，身下动作不由得又加快了几分。

被抽插到几近哽咽，王嘉尔的身体随着金有谦的进出颠簸，哭声都带了颤音，“呜…要到了…我要到了谦米…”突然一阵猛烈地颤抖，内壁促然收紧，黏稠的白色液体从柱头喷射而出。

高潮的余韵使王嘉尔四肢绵软，身体就像不是自己的一般随着金有谦越来越快的进出速度摇动，燥热的皮肤浸了汗水格外的滑嫩，摩擦着恋人的胸腹。金有谦抽插不断，持续刺激着高潮才过的敏感肠壁，王嘉尔射意未消，断断续续地又涌出几股精液，沿着股沟滴淌到床上，还有些许淅沥地溅落在自己和小恋人的腹部。

感觉到大脑像是骤然被提起了弦，金有谦知道自己也马上就要射了。下意识的捏紧了王嘉尔的肩膀，惹来哥哥吃痛地轻呼，低吼出声，连奶音都变得粗哑，王嘉尔知道小孩的高潮在即，便刻意用劲收缩了内壁刺激他，果然，体内的肉棒在剧烈地小幅度颤抖后，有滚烫的液体浸灌在肠道内壁，紧密相连的两人都不由地微微抽搐。

汗水淋漓，金有谦没有立刻退出爱人的体内，而是保持着下体插入后穴的姿势，仔仔细细地亲吻王嘉尔透着情欲的粉色的眼、唇、和耳，刚做完倦意便无法控制地汹涌起来，王嘉尔撑着眼睛回吻金有谦，“谦米真的好棒，好喜欢呢…”娇憨地轻声表扬出了好大力气的小孩，两个人互看着，忍不住眉眼弯弯。

过了片刻，金有谦才把疲软下来的阴茎从王嘉尔体内撤出，乳白色的大股精液从后穴淌出，顺着股沟蜿蜒到大腿根部，又落到床单上去。王嘉尔懒洋洋地抱怨，“啊真是…每次换床单真的好麻烦呀。”金有谦笑着捏王嘉尔冰凉滑腻的大腿内侧，“原来王Jackson是个小懒蛋欸～”王嘉尔装作着了恼，龇着小兔牙咬金有谦胸口细白的皮肉，理所当然地得到投降，“好啦，我洗我洗就是了～”明明是大着三岁的人，却笑的像偷吃了糖果的孩童，狡黠又甘甜，“反正我最喜欢你了！”

起身下床，金有谦把恋人一把抄起来，稳稳地抱在怀里往浴室走，“但是，洗王Jackson比洗床单更重要呀！”


End file.
